


Winter light

by LuminousGloom



Series: R/S 24hr challenges! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: A quiet winter morning. Just a bit of smut.Written for theR/S 24 hour challengeset bypommedeplume: Winter Moods – spilled glitter, a dusty bookshelf, a locked box, a mutual interest, an unexpected guest.





	Winter light

Sirius tries to talk to the shadowy, mysterious shop owner who keeps vanishing behind shelves of curios and dusty stacks of books. The shop is crammed with antiques and old rubbish and smells of tobacco, rust, and some sort of spice. There is a strange, smoke-like quality to the way the owner moves – hallmarks of something Dark afoot, surely! But Sirius isn’t afraid. 

He likes this place, actually. With the snow falling outside the small grimy windows, and logs hissing in a cast iron stove, it feels wonderfully warm and comfortable. He tries to unlock a chunky wooden box, but it refuses to open. Then he accidentally knocks a jar over, raining assorted pins, small nails, and metal findings onto the floorboards, where they glitter like shards of ice.  
He's about to draw his wand to clear them up, but instead picks up a silver ladle from a bulbous punch bowl. Studying the intricate design on its handle, he somehow feels a distinct sensation of warm hands, caressing his body. Strange, he thinks, dropping the ladle, and he is on a beach, breathing frozen, salty air, waves crashing in the distance. 

He's about to shift, to leap into his canine shape and hurtle through the sand, to race along the water beneath the heavy winter sky. But something stops him. The touch of an arm, warm and strong. Remus is there with him, laughing white puffs of breath. Sirius chases him a little. Then he buries his face in the crook of Remus’ neck. 

And they're on a blanket in their garden, colours fading in the waning evening light. There's a party in full swing, with music wafting from the open windows, and fairy lights glowing in the trees. Sirius rolls onto his side, and feels Remus’ warm body flush against his own, feels Remus' lips on the nape of his neck. Sighing comfortably, Sirius shifts even closer, settling against him. Remus wraps an arm around Sirius’ waist and continues to nuzzle and kiss him. When he moves his hips, too, Sirius grinds back into him, even though barely fifteen yards away, Kingsley is pouring wine for Harry and his mates, and there's lots of other people about. Was that McGonagall in one of the French windows?

Then there's more. “Moony!” Sirius gasps, delighting in the touch, surprised more than scandalised. He can't help canting his hips, moving slightly to give Moony better access to his rapidly growing boner. The party guests seem utterly oblivious, happily milling about, wandering in and out of the house.

Remus slowly massages Sirius' bulge through his trousers, before moving back to tug at his waistband, pulling it down to reveal Sirius’ arse. Sirius lets out a small groan and rolls onto his front, savouring the hands firmly caressing his bum cheeks. None of the guests seems to have noticed them, most of them have turned their backs, and the sky is darkening rapidly. Sirius spreads his legs a little wider, shivering under Remus’ wonderful touch, his slow kisses. He doesn't want him to stop. 

Someone's turned up the music, people are dancing now, and Sirius moans again softly as Moony cups and gently squeezes his balls, and again as a finger breaches him. The Charm Sirius vaguely meant to cast seems to have worked, he relishes that slow, slick pressure, feeling his body yielding easily, demanding more. 

Wondering if Remus is really going to fuck him right here, out in the open, in front of everyone, he bucks into the touch, groaning more loudly. The grass beneath him is a mattress, soft but solid, and his leaking cock is grinding against it. 

They're in their bed, Sirius realises, blinking in the grey morning light, just as the tip of Moony’s cock slickly nudges his pucker. 

“Fuck,” Sirius gasps, lifting his hips to meet him, “yes...” And Remus pushes past the rim.

**Author's Note:**

> _If you would like to take part in a R/S 24h challenge (it's informal and fun, all R/S artists and writers welcome!) there's more info[here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/rs24hrchallenge/profile) including how to get in touch with us!_


End file.
